


Prank

by cmsltsjn



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minors do not read!!, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsltsjn/pseuds/cmsltsjn
Summary: StellJun NSFW AU wherein Sejun decides to prank Stell... 🔞
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, fake accounts, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the AUthor's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual events is purely fictional. Thank you. ✨
> 
> -kai ✨
> 
> PLEASE!! IF UR A MINOR, GO AWAAAAY!!! DO NOT READ THIIIIS! 🔞

It was a fine day, Sejun was making a coffee for his fiancé, Stell. He brushed his hair using his fingers as he stir the coffee. 

He put the poached egg on a plate along with the fried rice. Sejun put the stirred coffee beside it. 

Smiling, walking through their bedroom surprising his boyfriend a breakfast on bed. As he enters, he saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, seeing he's bare broad back. Stell is topless as always. 

"Bub, c'mon, wake up." Sejun whispered to Stell's ear, waking him up from sleeping peacefully. Stell groaned and moved a little from the bed. 

Sejun sat beside him, wrapping his arms around on Stell's torso. "Hmm..." Stell whimpered softly. Sejun roamed Stell's stomach, touching his bare abs. "Bub, wake up." Sejun said as he kisses Stell's shoulder. 

Stell finally turned around, seeing his boyfriend smiling at him sweetly. "What is it, bub?" Stell asked as cupped Sejun's cheeks and rub his thumb on Sejun's cheeks. "I made you breakfast on bed, bub." 

Stell smiled said, "Can't you just be my breakfast?" He then bit his lower lip sexily. Sejun tapped his arm lightly. "Eh! Eat your breakfast." Sejun said and fix the tray with Stell's breakfast. 

Stell slowly sits up showing his bare chest, covering his lower body with the comforter. He cupped Sejun's cheeks, pulling him for a sweet kiss. Sejun pulled their kiss and said, "Okay, that's enough, here's your breakfast."

"Thank you, bub." Stell said and smiled sweetly. Sejun stands up, brushing Stell's hair with his fingers and kissing him on his forehead. 

"Just eat here, I'll just take a shower. Okay?"

He nods as he watches Sejun disappear from their bedroom. 

\---

Stell walked out from the bedroom and saw his boyfriend drying his hair with a towel. Wearing a oversized shirt and a fitted pants, showing the form of Sejun's butt cheeks. 

Stell felt his boxers getting tighter and tighter as he keeps staring at his butt. He put the dishes on the sink, not getting Sejun's butt out of his mind. Imaging pushing his length in Sejun's slutty hole. 

"O-ohh..." He bit his lip, feeling his aching cock inside his boxer briefs. 

Stell walked back, seeing his boyfriend again with its butt. He walked through his boyfriend, spanking his boyfriend's butt. "Hey-oh," 

Before Sejun let out any word, he kissed him passionately. Breaking the kiss, whispering on Sejun's ear. "Nice ass, bub." He winked at Sejun before walking away. Sejun on the other hand, can't figure out what was just happened. 

Stell, getting ready to take a shower, getting his clothes and towel. As he enters in the bathroom, he saw his boxer briefs has a dark part on middle of it knowing, he leaked his precum earlier. "Haaa, fuck."

He pulled down his pants, letting his cock sprang free, wet. "My cock needs to be treated." He started to pump himself, whimpering softly. 

Echoing his moans inside the bathroom. On the other hand, Sejun hears something in the bathroom. He walked towards the door of the bathroom, hearing his boyfriend's moans. 

"What the fuck he's doing?" He rolled his eyes, saying something to his boyfriend. "Hey bub, if your cock wants to be treated, just call me, don't keep it to me. It might aches more."

"Oh fuck, bub! Stop! Fuck!" Stell was groaning, pumping himself mercilessly, hearing its wet sounds. 

"Bub Stell, just imagine my mouth taking your big cock fully through my throat. Imagine you're fucking my mouth, bub."

"Imagine you're taking a grip on my hair, pushing my mouth to your erect cock. Feeling my mouth hot around your dick."

"ARGH! Fuck it, bub! Stop!" 

Stell was pumping himself mercilessly, imagining what Sejun told him. Stell, taking a tight grip on the sink, bitting his lip as he pump himself in unimaginable pace. 

"Okay now, Imagine you're closing to your climax, and getting ready to shoot your hot semen all over my face." Sejun bit his lip. 

Stell imagines it, closing to his climax. Until he shoots his cum on his and on the floor.

"Ahh...fuck you, bub." 

Sejun smirks, saying, "I love you too, bub. Same to your dick." Then walking away. 

\----

Stell was driving through a restaurant, where he and Sejun will take their lunch. Sejun put his hand on top of Stell's while driving. "Did you cum well, bub?"

Sejun, smirking. Stell immediately looks at him with a shocked look. "Yeah, I cummed well, bub." He smiles and looked on the road. 

"And yeah, we're here, bub." 

Sejun was about to open the door when Stell stopped him. "No bub, I'll open the door for you." He smiles, realizing having a gentleman boyfriend. He watches Stell walking towards the passenger seat's door, opening it for him. 

"C'mon bub, you don't have to do it for me." He said as he placed his hand on Stell's as they walked towards the restaurant. 

\----

"Aaaah, bub. I'm really full! We ate a lot!" Sejun said as they entered in their car. They both laughed and stayed on their seat for a while. "Yeah, I know."

Sejun was scrolling through the tiktok until he saw a prank. It says, 'Moaning on my boyfriend's ear.' Sejun smirks as he watches his boyfriend beside him.

Okay, I'll do it. Sejun thought and put his phone on the car's cellphone holder. He brushed his hair using his fingers before speaking. 

"Uhm, bub?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you, come here."

Sejun bit his lip, feeling his heart beating rapidly. "What is it, bub? Hmm?" Stell innocently asked. 

Sejun get closer to Stell's ear, whispering a moan. "Ughhh, bub~" Stell bit his lower lip, forming his hand a fist. "F-fuck." Sejun the pulled away smiling on him innocently. 

"Fuck you, slut. Backseat." Stell commanded. Sejun seeing a dominant Stell, obeying his orders. Sejun getting on the car's backseat quickly. Spreading his legs in front of his boyfriend. 

Stell then getting on the backseat too, turning of the car's lights and locking the doors. 

"Hey, you little slut." Stell said before holding Sejun's jaw for an aggressive kiss. Sloppily kiss were echoing inside the car. Sejun moaned as he felt Stell's tongue entering inside his mouth. 

Sejun getting pressed on the left door by Stell with their aggressive and sloppily kiss. "You such a slut, bub." Stell then smirks as he removes his shirt, showing his bare chest in front of Sejun. "You're beautiful, bub." Sejun said as he let his hands roam on Stell's chest. 

"Just shut your mouth, remove your clothes." Then Stell gets close on his ear saying, "Strip for daddy, slut." Then Stell taps Sejun's cheeks lightly. 

Sejun removes his clothes from top to bottom, no one left. Stell seeing his boyfriend's cock fully erected and wet. "See? Your dick such a needy wet shit." 

Sejun's cock twitched, wanting it to be treated. "Do you have lubes and condoms here, bub?" Sejun asked teasingly, bitting his lip staring at his boyfriend seductively. Stell then reach out to the small drawer in the passenger seat, getting a bottle of lube. 

"You don't have condoms here, bub?" Sejun asked, mildly surprised. "Uh bub, reminisce those times we're making out, I don't use condoms." Stell said as he opens the bottle of lube, popping out some on his fingers. Sejun on the other side, starting reminisce those times they've made out, realizing his boyfriend is not a condom user. 

"Show me your slutty hole, slut." Sejun then Spreads his legs showing to his boyfriend his pinkish needy hole. He then felt a cold liquid surface on his hole, after that he felt a long finger was inserted inside him.

He let out a loud moan as Stell's finger disappeared from his hole. "Oh my gosh! oh fuck. Move it, bub." Stell then started to move his finger slowly while Sejun is moaning on him to move. As Stell move his finger, he fasten his pace, and he inserts his second digit, Sejun moaned more loudly. 

"AHH! FUCK!" 

"Yes, just like that, slut. Moan for me." Stell strongly said and he pushed his fingers deeper, hitting his boyfriend's prostate.

"Oh! Shit! Daddy, fuck!" Sejun was squirming, can't be still on his place because of Stell's fingers, hitting his prostate. "Yeah, moan your daddy's name, slut."

Stell then inserts his third digit that is more pleasuring for his bottom slut. On his other hand, he held Sejun's jaw for a rough kiss, tongue to tongue. Sejun broke the kiss and let his moans out of his mouth. 

Sejun take a tight grip on the driver's seat. Stell then felt Sejun's hole clenching, closing to its orgasm. "Fuurghhck! Daddy ohh!" 

Sejun then wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping it with Stell's fingers. "Who the fuck said you can touch your needy cock?!" Stell said with a groan and fasten his finger's pace. Hearing the wet sounds from Stell's fingers and Sejun's hole, making them moan. 

Stell can see how Sejun moan for more, how Sejun cracks his voice with a loud moan, how Sejun's cock twitching time by time, how Sejun arch his back. Stell can feel Sejun is closing to his orgasm. 

"Oh fuck, daddy Stell! Harder please! I'm gonna cum!" 

"No, no, not yet, slut." Then Stell stopped and removed his fingers from Sejun's hole. "Daddyy, please! I want more~" Sejun's hole were clenching, opening and closing, felt really empty. 

"You're really a cumslut." 

Stell then kissed Sejun hungrily, and sloppily. Then Stell's lips traveled through his neck, nibbling it roughly, marking him. While Stell is busy nibbling Sejun's neck, he started to remove his pants along with his briefs. 

Stell started to lick Sejun's nipples while the other is playing with his finger. "Ohh~! Stell, oh god~" Stell freaked out and stopped. "Excuse me?" Stell said as he held Sejun's jaw. 

"I'm sorry, daddy." Sejun is like a kitten, pleasing his master. 

Sejun knows dominant Stell well, Stell wants him to please to fuck him roughly, to beg for more. Now he was hypnotized by Stell's eyes. "Beg to my cock, slut." 

Sejun bit his lip and let his middle finger touch his hole. "Hmm... daddy, fuck me, please. I want to cum. I want to cum for you, I fucking want to cum with your cock."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! It's here! The part 2! This is a warning. This chapter is really rough that I think some of the readers will be uncomfortable. But if you're interested, then go ahead. 
> 
> By the way, this chapter was commissioned by the same one who commissioned Gym Buddies. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> I just gave you warnings, okay? Baka pulisin niyo ko sksksks enjoooy! <3
> 
> -kai.

As Sejun says that words, he eventually inserts his middle finger inside him, fucking himself. "Again, who the fuck said you can finger yourself?! You cum slut?!" Stell has his dark eyes, staring at Sejun. 

Even if it's hard to move because they're inside their car, he still flip Sejun. Facing him his ass. Stell spanks him hardly leaving a visible mark of his hand. "F-fuck!"

Stell strip his pants along with his boxer briefs, letting his cock sprang free again. He gently pump it, spreading his leaking pre-cum around his cock. "Fuck, that sounds, daddy. It's making me want you more~"

"Of course, slut. I'll let you feel this dick inside you, fully." Stell said as he tapped Sejun's hole lightly, made the older gasp. 

Stell lift his ass up and started to lick Sejun's entrance. He kept his tongue circling around Sejun's hole, pushing his tongue inside and out. "Ohh~ daddy, f-fuck! Your tongue! It's so hot inside me, fuurghhck!" 

Sejun keeps on squirming, keep his orgasm in his stomach. Stell then threw some of his saliva and lick it again. "Fuck, I want to cum~"

As Sejun moans, Stell suddenly stop. He felt empty and annoyed but he know that he can't complain, 'cause it's daddy time. 

Stell reach out the lube and squeezed on his hand and spread it on his erect cock. Stell was teasing Sejun's entrance, with the tip of his dick. "Sh-shit." 

Then Stell slowly pushed his length, streching Sejun's entrance. Sejun's moans were echoing inside the car, trying not to squirm. When Stell finally insert his manhood, he starts to move slowly. 

"F-fuck, faster." 

Sejun said, but the top didn't obey it. Instead, he pushed his length more, hitting Sejun's spot. "Oh, shit! That's fucking big, daddy~" Then Stell fasten his pace, making Sejun moan and groan again, but more loudly. 

Their car were shaking, along with their moves. You can hear the car keys clicking to each other, the beverage they bought was almost spilled. 

Stell was groaning, spanking Sejun roughly. On the other hand, Sejun was a moaning mess, squirming, and trying not to jerk himself off, obeying his dominant top. 

Stell, hitting a bundle of nerves that Sejun has, moaning loudly. They don't care about the outside, just them, moaning and groaning. 

Stell, thrusting inside him in an unimaginable pace. Sejun doesn't know where to tilt his head in the pleasure. 

The heat of their bodies, pressing each other. Their sweats were running to their chest. Sejun as usual, being a moaning mess. 

"Oh, fuck, I love you, my cumslut~" 

Stell, feeling the heat in his abdomen, sign that he is close. Their hair was a mess, covering their eyes but that didn't stop them to make love. 

"Ohh~ fuck, daddy, I'm cumming~" When Stell heard that, he fasten his pace more and more. "Yes, baby. Fuck! Let's cum together—ugh." They can see the stars on their eyes as their bodies were trembling for reaching its climax. 

They released their juices successfully. They're both reaching out for their breath, panting heavily. 

Stell pulled his cock out and collapsed on the right side of the car door. "Tangina."

———

They're fixing themselves when they heard a smooth knock from the driver's seat. Stell immediately went to the driver's seat and opened his window. "Yes sir? How may I help you?"

Sejun looked on the outside and saw a parking police. "Shit."

"Uhm sir, this is kinda embarrassing but, did you just make out?" Then the police smiled bitterly. "Uhm, yes sir. You know, couple things." Stell answered and smiled. The police nods and smiled too. 

"Hmm, okay. But sir, can you do it next time in a safe place? Because the people passing by can see your car is shaking strongly and unstoppable." Police said and the police chuckled. "Sure sir. I'm really for what we've done." 

Sejun fixed himself and hopped on the passenger seat. When the police saw him, it bring it a shocked look. "So, you're a gay couple?"

"Hmm, definitely. He's the only one who can make me happy for eternity." Stell held his hand while speaking. "You two are really cute." 

The police looked at Sejun and spoke. "Sir, your hair is kinda messy." So he fixed it again and smiles. "Okay sir, I think I had to go. Next time sir, okay? Be safe." 

The police walked away and Stell closed his window and looked at Sejun. "Your hair is so fluffy. I want to brush my finger on that while you're on top." Sejun was shocked and tapped Stell's shoulder. "Fuck you." 

"Oh gosh, bub. Gusto mo pa?" Stell joked out. "Heh. Halika na, uwi na tayo, nakakahiya." Sejun said, feeling embarrassed. 

"Pfft. Nahiya pa. Sarap na sarap ka nga." 

"AJERO!" 

"Heto na, heto na. Paandarin na. HAHAHAHAHA"

But before Stell step on, he leaned on Sejun's ear. "But I want you to drive me on top of you too." Stell said in a seductive voice. It is cocky that made Sejun freaked out. "Tangina naman, Ajero. Walang ganyanan."

Stell smirked. "Gumaganti lang, bub. I love you." 

"Heh. I love you too." 

Stell finally drove the car to their apartment. As always they do, they're always want to intertwine their hands as they're driving. 

Stell reaching out Sejun's hand while his eyes is on the road. When he finally reached it, he grabbed it. He felt Sejun moved so he tilt his head to Sejun. 

They're both shocked on the sudden scene. "I'm sorry, bub. I thought it was your hand." Stell said while he's holding his laugh. Sejun looked at him darkly but cute. "That's my crotch! Mind if you wanna remove you hand there?" 

Stell was smiling at him cutely and brightly. "Eyes on the road! Remove your hand there!" 

"Cute mo 'pag galit. HAHAHAHAHA!" Stell said, not removing his hand on top of Sejun's crotch. Sejun was just staring at him as he drives. 

Sejun felt Stell's hand massaging his bulge. He stared at him again. "Grabe, bub. Ang laki mo talaga. Kakayanin ko kaya 'yan?" 

"Tangina naman, Ajero. Remove you hand!" 

———

"Ugh~ Stell, fuuuck~" Stell doing a hand job on Sejun while driving. "Moan for me, bub." 

Sejun was squirming, feeling so much pleasure of Stell's hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, ugh~" Sejun wants to brush his fingers on Stell's hair but he can't, he's driving. So he gripped on his own hair as he moans.

"Fuck—ugh~" 

Stell stopped the car and faced on Sejun. "Let me finish this." Stell then fasten his stroking on Sejun's cock as he licked the tip of his member. "Stell—ugh! Fuck you!"

Sejun arched his back as Stell eat him fully. Stell's mouth was really hot, and professional for this kind of blow jobs. 

Stell was doing a blow job with hand job that makes Sejun moan for more. "Stell, fuck! I'm close, baby. I'm close! Fuck~"

Stell massage his balls that made him want to cum. "Fuck! Make me cum, baby. Make me cum!" 

"Fuck, your—your tongue! It's so good, baby."

"Your mouth Stell, it feels so hot. Ugh~" 

Stell keeps on what he's doing until Sejun shoots his hot semen in Stell's mouth. Sejun, panting heavily, bitting his lip. 

Stell then swallowed all of it but you can see some on the sides of his lip. Stell kissed Sejun making him taste himself. 

"Your lips were bruised, bub. I'm sorry." Stell said in a puppy eyes. "Oo na sige na, umuwi na tayo. I'm really fucking tired." 

Stell smiled and drove again. 

"Round three ah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry na nga rold e, pila nalang kayo para sa holy water, thank you! 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHA! I think this is the end, and I know, I'm not good enough as a AU writer. And I'm hoping for improvements. Thank you for still reading my AUs! I really appreciate y'all. Thank you again! Ily all!! <3
> 
> -kai.

**Author's Note:**

> Inom muna kayo holy water, next chapter na ulit 😗✌🏻


End file.
